Laços de Emoções
by Cintia de Gemeos
Summary: Os Guerreiros de Athena vivem uma nova vida cheia de romances, confusões, estudos, trabalhos Rock n´Roll e muitas diversões! Os gêmeos mostram que tem muita bala na agulha.


Laços de emoções

Capítulo I – Talentosos guerreiros

Bela manhã de quinta-feira. Em seu templo, o cavaleiro de gêmeos permanecia sentado nas escadarias pensando em seu triste passado.

"E aqui estou eu sozinho com o tempo,

o tempo que você me pediu,

isso é orgulho do passado

um presente pra você.

Uma delicada lembrança,

branca neve que nunca senti,

solidão me deixe forte,

talvez resolva meus problemas.

Eu morreria por você,

na guerra ou na paz.

Eu morreria por você,

sem saber como sou capaz.

Mudança no meu comportamento,

distância louca de mim mesmo,

vontade de sentir o passado,

presente pra você.

Eu morreria por você,

na guerra ou na paz.

Eu morreria por você,

sem saber como sou capaz."

// Como posso vestir de novo a armadura de gêmeos depois de todos os crimes que já cometi? Ela agora deveria pertencer ao meu irmão Kanon.

Os pensamentos de Saga foram interrompidos pelos berros de Kanon.

Saaaaaaaaga! Saaaaaaaaaaaga! Onde você está homem!

Estou aqui fora Kanon.

Ah Saga! Athena pediu que reuníssemos hoje à noite em seu templo, ela disse que seria um jantar.

Aconteceu alguma coisa Kanon?

Acho que não, ela estava sorridente.

Fico mais tranqüilo.

Vem cá Saga, porque você está triste?

Não estou triste Kanon.

O que achou das novas amazonas?

Achei-as bem interessantes.

Eu também, principalmente a loirinha Sullamyta, ela é bem atrevida.

Atrevida?

Isso mesmo, você acredita que ela avançou em mim esses dias?

Por que? O que você fez? – Saga estava bem interessado no que o irmão contava.

É por que eu queria ir ficar com você em Star Hill no dia da cerimônia da purificação, aí ela me disse que ficando nervoso eu não iria ajudar em nada, eu a chamei de menina e ela ficou brava comigo.

A Samylla parece ser mais calma mesmo.

Sabe que isso daria bem certo Saga?

Isso o quê?

Dizem que os opostos se atraem, não é mesmo?

É o que dizem Kanon.

Pois é olha, eu sou calmo e a Sullamyta nervosa, você é nervoso e a Samylla calma, combinação perfeita!

Você não tem jeito Kanon, o mesmo conquistador de sempre.

Olha quem está falando! Quando a gente saía junto com os outros cavaleiros, você era o que fazia mais sucesso, mais que eu ainda, eu ficava com mais garotas, você pegava uma só e ficava a noite toda.

Lembra da cara dos outros? Aqueles garotos com os hormônios à flor da pele, nós estávamos com 23 anos enquanto eles ainda estavam com 15. – Saga estava empolgado.

Claro, eles falavam assim, principalmente o Miro: "O quê que esses gêmeos têm que a gente não tem?"

Aí elas respondiam: "Não que vocês não tenham, mas eles têm uns corpaços, rostos maravilhosos, cabelos mais lindos que nós já vimos sorrisos sexy e..."

Aí eles apelavam: "Ta bom, ta bom já entendemos...".

Rolaram de tanto rir das lembranças da adolescência.

Realmente Kanon, era muito engraçada a cara deles. Mas também nós não vivemos sem eles.

Você tem razão, não vivemos sem nossos amigos. Agora bora lá pra arena que eles já estão nos esperando.

Arena

Quase todos os cavaleiros e amazonas já estavam reunidos, Samylla e Sullamyta estavam muito bonitas com seus uniformes. Samylla trajava um uniforme verde que lhe caiu perfeitamente com o belo e baixo corpo combinando principalmente com seus olhos esmeralda e seus longos cabelos dourados. Sullamyta trajava um rosa bebê, seu corpo era mais magro e mais alto que o da sua irmã mais nova, seus olhos eram azuis da cor do céu e seus cabelos bem loiros abaixo do ombro. Sullamyta estava no auge de 20 anos e sua irmã 18.

Os gêmeos chegaram!" – Samylla sussurrou para a irmã.

Por Athena! Não sei por que me deu um friozinho na barriga.

Sullamyta! Quem que não fica com um friozinho na barriga quando esses dois chegam?

Eles são tão fofos! – Sullamyta suspirou.

São lindíssimos!!!

Estão falando de quem?

Oi Shina! Estamos falando da beleza dos gêmeos.

Ah esses gêmeos, geram tanta polêmica! Não sei como os outros cavaleiros ainda não fizeram motim.

Acho que é porque cada um aqui tem sua beleza, todos eles são lindos, assim como as amazonas também. Nunca em minha vida vi pessoas tão belas como essas aqui do santuário.

Vocês são muito simpáticas, vieram de onde? – Shina gostou do jeito das novas guerreiras.

Viemos do Reino Unido, Inglaterra.

E lá é bonito?

É sim! Lá é uma terra muito fria, bem diferente da Grécia, Mas mesmo assim é muito bonita.

Ai, o cavaleiro de capricórnio está vindo em nossa direção. – Sullamyta arregalou os olhos.

É o Shura! – Shina disse entre suspiros.

Oi meninas! – O cavaleiro de capricórnio trazia um belo sorriso.

Oi! – Disseram todas.

Shina, você já tem par para treinar?

Na...não.

Gostaria de treinar comigo?

É...eu...eu...aiiiiii! Claro Shura! – Recebeu um cutucão de Samylla.

Shina saiu recebendo uma piscadinha de Sullamyta.

Acho que eles se gostam, o que você acha Samylla?

Também acho.

Todos eles são tão legais, não é?

É sim!

O que vocês estão fazendo que ainda não se juntaram a nós?

Oi Marin!

Oi!

Deixa-me apresentar para vocês essas outras amazonas aqui. Essa é Kelly amazona de gato e essa é Evelyn amazona de leopardo, elas estavam viajando o dia da cerimônia.

Essas são duas novas amazonas, Sullamyta, amazona de Tigre Pardo e Samylla amazonas de Tigre Branco.

Sejam bem vindas! – Kelly disse.

Obrigada! – Responderam juntas.

Agora vamos nos juntar ao outros.

Quase todos já estavam de pares formados: Mú lutava com Aioros, Aldebaran com Fabrizzio (nome do cavaleiro de Câncer), Aioria com Marin, Shaka com Kelly, Miro com Evelyn, Shura com Shina, Kamus com Afrodite. Faltava apenas Saga, Kanon, Samylla e Sullamyta.

Hei meninas! – Saga acenou para elas.

Eles estão chamando a gente! – Samylla disse cutucando a irmã.

Vamos lá!

Chamou-nos?

Sim, vocês ainda não formaram pares, gostaria de treinar com a gente?

Claro! Samylla respondeu sorridente.

Eu não treino com essa menina atrevida! – Kanon disse cruzando os braços.

O quê? – Sullamyta estava perplexa.

É, você é muito nervosinha.

Co...como? Está dizendo isso por causa daquele episódio do dia da cerimônia?

Isso mesmo!

Ora essa! Você que é um atrevido.

Flash Back

Athena, Kanon e Sullamyta estavam almoçando. Os outros já tinham terminado de almoçar e cada um descansava em um canto.

- Samylla! E então, conseguiu se comunicar com ele?

- Não Athena, há um campo de força muito poderoso que não permite que meu cosmo chegue até lá.

- Era o que eu temia, Saga mesmo colocou esta barreira.

- Mas porquê? – Samylla perguntou perplexa.

- Chantagem de Ares! Ele desafiou Saga dizendo que ele sozinho não era capaz de vence-lo. Então preferiu colocar essa barreira para ninguém interferi-los.

- Maldito Ares! – Kanon praguejou.

- Saga está certo.

- Como Athena?

- Ele precisa se sentir capaz de voltar por seu próprio mérito, senão jamais se perdoará.

- Mas ele não pode pensar dessa maneira.

- Mas ele pensa Kanon, sabe melhor que ninguém como Saga é. A única coisa que nós podemos fazer é confiar nele.

Kanon suspirou com pesar, estava muito preocupado com o irmão.

- Athena, permita-me que eu vá a Star Hill?

- Kanon, se você for, só trará sofrimento a si próprio.

- Eu preciso vê-lo.

- Se realmente quer ir, tem minha permissão.

- Obrigado Athena.

Kanon ia saindo quando ouviu uma voz bem suave.

- Kanon, nós podemos conversar alguns minutos?

- Am? Su... Sullamyta! Cla... claro!

Foram para os jardins nos fundos do templo.

- Kanon, eu sei que está bastante preocupado com seu irmão, mas acredite, dessa maneira você não vai ajudá-lo.

- Como assim?

- Acho que deveríamos unir nossos cosmos para que ele possa se sentir seguro.

- Sentir seguro? Se nem Athena conseguiu, acha que nós conseguiremos? – Kanon alterou a voz.

- Ficando nervoso também não vai ajudar.

- Você quer que eu fique como, menina?

- Menina?

- Sim. Perto de mim é uma menina.

- Fique sabendo Kanon que eu tenho 20 anos.

- Só isso? Mal saiu das fraudas!

- Ora seu grosso! – Sullamyta partiu pra cima dele. Tinha um gênio muito forte.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Kanon segurou-a pelos braços.

- Me solta!

- Acho que enganou sua idade, no máximo deve ter uns 10 anos, nem Athena que tem 13 é tão infantil.

- Me solta!!! – Sullamyta esbravejava.

- Tudo bem. – Kanon a soltou, ela se desequilibrou e foi ao chão.

- Seu grosso ignorante! – Sullamyta estava bastante nervosa.

- Eu sou ignorante? Quem veio pra cima de mim igual uma fera? Ah! Mas ta explicado, você é a amazona de tigre não é?

- Sou e daí?

- Tigresa! Adoro mulher assim! – Kanon deu um sorrisinho nada inocente.

- Am? Agora mesmo não me disse que eu tinha no máximo uns 10 anos?

- Reparando você melhor, acho que mudei de idéia. – Disse dando uma piscadinha para ela e saindo.

Samylla estreitou os olhos e fez uma expressão de indignação. Mas no fundo gostou da cantada de Kanon.

// Ufa! Que homem é esse?

Fim do flash back.

Sullamyta corou ao se lembrar de Kanon a chamando de tigresa. Seus pensamentos acabaram quando Kanon puxou Samylla pelo braço.

Vou treinar com você! – Kanon disse dando uma piscada para o irmão.

Saga entendendo o que Kanon queria provocar na loirinha, concordou dando uma pequena risada.

Venha Sullamyta, não ligue pro Kanon, ele é assim mesmo, às vezes parece que tem três anos de idade.

Depois ele ainda diz que eu é que tenho 10 anos.

Começaram, Saga e Sullamyta estavam muito bem, Kanon de vez em quando (quase sempre) levava uns chutes e uns socos de Samylla enquanto prestava atenção no desempenho de Sullamyta com Saga que estavam bem concentrados.

Sullamyta, quando receber um golpe desses, jamais faça isso, apenas defenda protegendo seu ponto fraco que eu já descobri. – Saga dizia serenamente diante de um golpe que ela tentara desferir enquanto ele a atacava.

Mas como descobriu meu ponto fraco? – Dizia cruzando os braços.

Bem, como não posso dizer, mas descubro em todos os meus oponentes.

Mas então é impossível ganhar de você!

Claro que não! É só você descobrir meu ponto fraco também.

Então me diga qual é! – Sullamyta estava com os olhinhos brilhando.

Ambos caíram na gargalhada chamando a atenção dos pares que vez ou outra os observavam.

O que vocês estão rindo? – Kanon perguntou sério.

A Sullamyta quer que eu conte a ela meu ponto fraco.

Ora se nem eu sei. – Kanon disse indignado.

Vamos continuar.

Kanon e Samylla estavam sem ritmo, Kanon não parava de olhar para Sullamyta.

Ei! Kanon se queria lutar com ela, porque me puxou???

É que... Eu... é nada não.

Então fique esperto!!!!

Ah sim, claro! – Kanon corou com o puxão de orelha de Samylla.

Continuaram a treinar, Kanon no começo estava mais atento, mas quando Sullamyta conseguiu acertar Saga, não pode deixar de observar.

Ah não! Assim não dá! – Samylla começou a apelar.

O que aconteceu gatinha?

Gatinha?

Samylla desculpe-me.

Chega Kanon! Saga venha aqui, por favor.

O que aconteceu? Você está com uma cara...

Seu irmão! Ele está mais interessado em prestar atenção na minha irmã do que em mim.

Sullamyta corou violentamente.

Kanon! Seu par é a Samylla.

É... eu...

Vamos mudar. Agora eu luto com você Saga e você Kanon, com a minha irmã.

Ta bom então! – Kanon olhou profundamente para Sullamyta.

Começaram outra vez, agora bem melhor. Era exatamente isso que eles queriam.

Então tigresa venha me atacar. – Kanon sorria sedutoramente fazendo Sullamyta corar e sentir uma pontada no estômago.

Sullamyta foi em cima e logo o acertou com um soco no estômago.

Era o que eu temia, você e seu irmão usam técnicas iguais.

Mais ou menos.

Mais ou menos?

É, o Saga ainda está um pouco na minha frente, mas estamos quase pau-a-pau.

Sei, quero que lute direito entendeu?

Mas eu estou lutando!

Não está, sei que você é muito melhor que isso.

Então lutarei.

Kanon posicionou e ela novamente investiu contra ele, quando ela ia desferir seu golpe, Kanon segurou seu punho, depois a neutralizou jogando-a no chão e ficando por cima dela.

Jamais faça isso contra um cavaleiro!

I. isso... O... q... quê?

Nenhum golpe funciona pela segunda vez em um cavaleiro.

Am? – Sullamyta assustou diante da distância em milímetros dos seus rostos.

Você é linda! – Kanon sussurrou.

Sullamyta corou e Kanon não resistiu dando-lhe um beijo, ela reagiu entreabrindo lentamente os lábios.

Poucos perceberam apenas os que estavam mais próximos, como Saga, Samylla, Aioria e Marin.

Kanon, não brinque comigo!

Eu não estou brincando!

Vamos, saia de cima de mim, todos estão olhando.

Só meu irmão e sua irmã que viu.

Então saia logo Kanon!

Tudo bem.

Levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la.

Não preciso de ajuda.

Não gostou do beijo tigresa.

O quê?

Não gostou do beijo?

É melhor continuarmos a lutar Kanon.

Kanon sorriu mais uma vez fazendo o coração dela disparar.

A luta entre Shina e Shura estava bem equilibrada, pois ela tinha bastante experiência.

O que será que Athena quer conosco?

Não sei Shura, mas acho que não é nada de mais.

É, se fosse alguma coisa séria, ela diria para irmos rápido.

Com certeza.

Shina, você é tão diferente do que eu imaginava.

Eu, como assim Shura? – Shina corou levemente.

Não sei depois que Athena dispensou o uso das máscaras, pude reparar que você é muito mais bela e muito mais humana.

Shura, eu...

Não precisa dizer nada, você é linda Shina. Não sei, mas gostaria de poder...

Foram interrompidos por Afrodite que caiu congelado em cima dele.

Foi mau aí Shura. – Kamus dizia desconcertado.

Marin e Aioria estavam tranqüilos também.

Marin, como vai Seiya?

Ele está bem, virá para cá assim que seus amigos vierem.

Fico feliz por ele está bem.

E você Aioria, tem passado bem?

Sim Marin, só há uma coisa para me acontecer para que eu fique melhor.

Eu poderia ajudá-lo.

Você é a principal.

Como assim Aioria?

Quando chegar o melhor momento, você saberá.

Pararam e ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo. Logo, Aioria acordou.

Bem, vamos descansar um pouco, já treinamos demais.

Certo.

Saga e Samylla se entendiam perfeitamente, Saga dava algumas dicas de defesa e ataque ao mesmo tempo e também noções sobre ilusões para ela.

Nossa Saga isso é demais! Não sei se vou conseguir.

Ora quê isso, consegue sim! É simples, faça como eu te ensinei.

Samylla então investiu contra Saga a técnica que ele mesmo a ensinou e acertou-o fazendo cair a metros dali.

Saga, você está bem? – Ajoelhou perto dele e o abraçou.

Sim, estou ótimo! Este golpe foi perfeito, só não conseguirá me atingir novamente com ele.

Por quê?

Bem, o mesmo golpe não funciona duas vezes em um cavaleiro, já consegui ver sua tática.

Mas porque não se defendeu?

Porque eu queria ver qual era a intensidade da sua força e constatei que é imensa.

Obrigada por me ensinar a ficar melhor Saga.

Você merece tudo de bom Samylla. Também devo minha vida a você.

Ah Saga! Samylla o abraçou e o ajudou a se levantar.

Vamos descansar.

A tarde foi muito divertida, por isso passou rápida, logo chegou à noite e todos os cavaleiros já estavam se arrumando para se reunirem com Athena.

No templo de Gêmeos...

Saga se arrumava em estilo esporte fino. Colocou uma calça jeans azul com manchas em tom mais escuro, vestiu uma camisa de manga ¾ verde musgo e calçou um sapato preto. Certa amazona de cabelos dourados não saia da sua cabeça.

// Samylla! Tão bela e inteligente, aprende muito rápido as coisas. Ah! Como ela é linda. O quê? Como posso pensar tal coisa? Não sou digno de sentir nada por ela. Somente amizade. É amizade e mais nada.

Kanon também estava em estilo esporte fino, uma calça jeans azul mais clara que a de Saga, uma camisa social vermelha e um sapato marrom combinando com o cinto que usava. Já uma amazona loirinha que não lhe dava sossego.

// Sullamyta! Acho que quero beijá-la novamente. Mulher linda ela!

No templo de Leão...

Aioria se arrumava pensando em Marin.

// Uma vez ela me disse que gostava de preto, vou ir com essa camisa. A calça será essa jeans manchada aqui mesmo. Sapato? Preto. Excelente. Será que me declaro pra ela? O que eu faço? Não estou mais aquentando ficar sem ela.

Em capricórnio...

Shura estava tomando banho, não parava de pensar em Shina.

// Como ela está diferente! Pensei que fosse insuportável, mas vejo que não, as pessoas sempre nos surpreendem. Mas fico feliz por ela. Quando disse a ela, percebi que gostou e ficou com uma pontada de vergonha. Acho que nós dois daremos muito certo.

Vila das amazonas...

Marin e Shina estavam reunidas na casa de Samylla e Sullamyta, era uma casa grande e confortável, reuniram-se para se arrumarem.

O Aioria estava tão carinhoso hoje.

Huuuuuummmmmmmm!!! – Disseram todas.

Meninas!

Vocês viram o beijão que o Kanon deu na Sullamyta? – Samylla estava com os olhos brilhando

Am? – Sullamyta corou.

Fala logo! – Disseram juntas.

É... Bem, aquele safado do Kanon. Ahhhhh!!! Ele é lindo!

Hhuuuuuhhh!!!! – As meninas faziam festinha.

Será que vocês se beijarão hoje de novo?

Não sei Shina, não conheço muito bem o Kanon, tenho um pouco de medo.

Não precisa se preocupar Sullamyta, o Kanon é gente boa, ele é meio pra frente, mas é gente boa. – Marin tentava animar a amiga.

Que bom!

Gente, o Shura me disse que eu sou bem diferente do que ele imaginava.

Ele disse isso? Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!

Reparamos que ele te olha de um jeitinho especial amiga. – Samylla sorria para ela.

Sério? Aquela hora que estávamos conversando?

Isso mesmo.

Ah meninas, antes que eu esqueça, cuidado com a Kelly e a Evelyn, elas são bem traiçoeiras viu.

Que bom que nos avisou Marin.

Elas são mesmo. Cuidado! – Shina confirmou.

Samylla colocou um vestido lilás cinco centímetros acima dos joelhos, de alças finas, uma rasteirinha caramelo e amarrou os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo. Sullamyta estava com um vestido azul na altura dos joelhos modelo tomara que caia, e rasteirinha preta, seus cabelos foram amarrados em um coque. Marin um vestido vermelho na altura dos joelhos de alças finas duplas cruzadas nas costas e uma sandália de saltinho marrom, seus cabelos estavam soltos. Shina usava um vestido amarelo até os joelhos, rasteirinha caramelo, cabelos soltos. Estavam todas lindíssimas.

xxxxx

Templo de Athena

Estavam todos reunidos e espalhados. Num bolinho estavam os gêmeos, Shion, Aldebaran, Fabrizzio, Kelly e Evelyn. No outro, Sullamyta, Samylla, Marin, Aioria, Shina e Shura. Mais outro ainda estavam Miro, Kamus, Afrodite, Aioros, Donko, Mú e Shaka.

Todos conversavam animadamente quando Saori adentrou o salão junto de seu fiel escudeiro Tatsumi.

Meus queridos cavaleiros! Que bom que estão todos reunidos.

Logo, todos se posicionaram e prestaram reverência a ela.

Como sei que todos estão super ansiosos para saberem o que eu quero com vocês, vou falar de uma vez. Tenho uma grande proposta a todos.

Proposta? – Saga foi o primeiro a pronunciar.

Isso mesmo Saga, eu estive pensando durante muito tempo e tomei uma decisão.

Por favor, Athena nos diga então. – Agora foi a vez de Mú tomar a dianteira.

Cavaleiros, vou trazer aqui para a Grécia um porto de distribuição de petróleos, a Petrol Graad.

Foi um fuzuê total. Todos gostaram muito da idéia da Saori.

Continuando? Vocês serão os responsáveis por ela.

Mas Athena! Não temos capacidade de representar uma empresa multinacional como o Petrol Graad. Não sabemos nada de administração.

Saga, não deve se preocupar quanto a isso, todos vocês farão cursos específicos. Se me permitam gostaria de dizer o que cada um fará. Conheço vocês e sei o que cada um se adaptará melhor.

Sendo assim, eu concordo.

Então, Saga já concordou, e vocês?

Todos assentiram.

Ótimo, consultei o coração de cada um e fiz uma lista da área em que vocês atuarão, caso vocês não gostem, faremos diferente, combinado?

Sim! – Responderam todos.

Independente da área de cada um, todos os salários serão iguais. Vocês terão suas próprias vidas independentes do santuário, é claro, não deixaram de serem cavaleiros da esperança. Começando:

Shion e Donko continuarão por conta do santuário. Os Cavaleiros de ouro e as amazonas gerenciarão toda base petrolífera de Atenas. Saga, Samylla, Kanon e Sullamyta serão os administradores gerais por isso farão administração. Aioros, Kamus, Mú e Shaka serão os contadores, farão contabilidade. Aldebaran e Fabrízzio serão os responsáveis pela segurança das cargas no meio ambiente e em tudo mais, farão segurança do trabalho. Aioria, Marin Shura e Shina serão os responsáveis pela informatização, vendas e postos de abastecimentos, farão Sistema de informação. Afrodite, Miro, Kelly e Evelyn, serão responsáveis por todas as unidades de órgão que receberão doações da nossa empresa, farão recursos humanos.

Todos vocês terão cargos muito importantes e ganharão muito bem, porém não poderão abrir mão dos treinamentos, por isso pensei em tudo.

Na equipe da manhã eu quero: Saga, Samylla, Aioros, Kamus, Aldebaran, Aioria, Marin, Afrodite e Evelyn. Equipe da tarde: Kanon, Sullamyta, Mú, Shaka, Fabrizzio, Shura, Shina, Kelly e Miro.

Os horários serão divididos da seguinte forma: Turno da manhã de 07:00 às 12:00 hs. Turno tarde 13:00 às 18:00 hs. Os Horários de treinos vocês farão conforme agüentarem. Geralmente será de 07:00 às 11:00 e 14:00 às 18:00 hs.

Como vocês estudarão a noite, o horário de treinamento será apenas de 1 hora, só pra não perderem seus condicionamentos físicos.

Olhei uma faculdade onde a duração dos cursos é de dois anos. Vocês poderão começar a trabalhar assim que a empresa estiver ativa, Virá uma equipe do Japão para orientá-los a princípio.

O que vocês acham?

Darei duas horas para pensarem depois que jantarmos.

Tatsumi entregue para eles, o relatório do que eles farão.

Sim, senhorita.

Pensem com o coração e depois conversaremos. Agora se sentem à mesa que vou pedir para servirem o jantar.

Todos jantaram em silêncio, Saori preferiu assim para deixar seus amigos pensarem. O silêncio era enorme, mas a felicidade que eles sentiam em fazer parte de um novo mundo era contagiante.

Saori ficou conversando com Shion e Donko na sala do mestre.

Depois que jantaram se reuniram no templo de Athena. Todos escolheram Saga para ser o mediador.

Vamos discutir então, quem gostou da idéia de Saori?

Todos levantaram a mão.

Ótimo!

Algum de vocês não gostaram do cargo que exercerão?

Ninguém levantou a mão.

Então vocês estão de pleno acordo com a idéia de Saori?

Sim! – Responderam todos.

É incrível como Athena conhece bem a todos nós.

Conhece cada um profundamente Afrodite.

Então acho que estamos todos muito felizes com a idéia da nossa deusa, não é mesmo.

Todos assentiram.

Resolvido, não há mais nada para discutir, falarei com Athena agora mesmo.

Athena!

Saga, já decidiram?

Sim, estamos muito felizes com a sua idéia, todos nós estamos de pleno acordo com tudo.

Que bom, estou muito feliz também! – Saori deu um belo sorriso e acariciou o rosto do cavaleiro de gêmeos fazendo-o corar discretamente.

Amanhã mesmo mandarei a equipe da construção e vocês farão a matrícula pro vestibular.

Am? Vestibular? Athena, eu me formei há dez anos!

Não se preocupe Saga, vocês são especiais esqueceu? São portadores de inteligência sobre-humana, isso será de muita serventia!

Bom se você acha.

Eu acho não, eu tenho certeza! Tatsumi tragam-me aqueles envelopes.

Sim senhorita!

Ótimo! Chamem todos até aqui.

Todos estão presentes?

Sim!

Em cada um desses envelopes têm um cartão de crédito. Depositarei para vocês a partir de amanhã a quantia que todos receberão por fazerem parte da Petrol Graad. Creio que daqui a um mês estará tudo pronto e por isso estou dando um adiantamento. Cada um terá um salário inicial de 3.000 dracmas. Depois que formarem, passará para 5.000 dracmas.

Quanto nós ganharemos??? – Todos ficaram boquiabertos.

3.000 inicialmente e 5.000 depois que formarem.

Mas Athena, não é muito dinheiro?

Saga, para mim isso é pouco diante de tudo que vocês merecem, mas é o que poderei pagar a vocês. Estão todos de acordo?

Mas é claro Athena!

Então vamos comemorar!!!

Continua...

. Mais uma fic no ar. Quero agradecer a todos os meus leitores que me apoiaram em tantos momentos difíceis. Vocês são muito especiais para mim, muito obrigada e um grande abraço. Espero os reviews!!!!


End file.
